Lies, Fiances and finally Love?
by Milleniumgirlie
Summary: Cagalli is being blackmailed by her boss Yuuna, but what if she gets Athrun Zala, Gem tycoon, to be her pretend fiance? Will she get out of this alive? or most importantly, with her heart intact?
1. Could You Please Do Me A Favor?

Lies, Fiancés and Finally Love?

Chapter 1

There's a bit of rough words in this chapter just trying to say that while it's early

anyways just R&R

---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---!---

'I want to wring his neck!!' Cagalli's mind fumed as she stomped to her office.

It had been a while since she Cagalli Yulah Attha got out from her boss's office and boy was she ready to pop his head of. She was to go to the New Manhattan Launch of Jewelry by the Zala-Gem Empire, with Yuuna Roma Sieran she knew he had much something else in store. 'Pathetic' she thought he's just doing that because he's aiming for 1 thing and that's getting her to bed. 'Argh!!' she thought 'Never mind I'll just approach the board myself, even though I know that Sir Leonard has his own melodramatic Victorian era inside him.'(you know the kind that doesn't like girls to be head of anything)

"Cagalli!" Miriallia said as she entered Cagalli's office

"What?" Cagalli asked rather spaced because she just snapped out of her 'inner thoughts'

"Yunna's on the phone"

"Err... Yeah… I'll take that at the reception" She said as she closed her suit case and went by Mir "Bye, I'm taking an early leave for the ball, see you tomorrow" She said and waved good bye to her friend.

"Bye Cags!! Good luck they say big man Zala's going to be there and your phone call" she reminded with a smile.

"Yeah… that I'll get to that right away!" she replied and walked faster to the reception.

"Hello?" a male voice that sent Cagalli's back hair standing purred through the line.

"What is it Yuuna?" Cagalli held back the urge to spout out bad words from her mouth.

"So… What time will I be picking you up?" he drawled

"No thanks Yunna, I'll take the cab I'll meet you there, 6:30 right?" she asked

"Okay but don't miss it" he replied as Cagalli heard him lick his lips and felt her knuckles grow white

"Good bye" and she closed the receiver and didn't even let Yuuna finish mocking her and went straight out of the door.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Anger transformed itself into fueled adrenaline. She was near her apartment within 10 minutes usually it took her about 20 minutes: advantage she was tall for a woman and very slender (okay Cagalli's a bit taller than her GS or GSD height and her hair is way way longer). Disadvantages: she wears her usual linen suit and the skirt is a bit narrow (and in this fanfic she doesn't mind wearing skirts and dresses).

Her spiky stilettos jabbed the cement hard as she made her way stomping to her apartment block. 'I can't believe this?!! I'm just this close to my goal and this self-centered bastard comes and offers me promotion in turn of warming his bed!!!' finally when she was on her apartment block, the anger somehow disappeared.

"Hi Cagalli!" Murrue hollered as she poked her head out of the coffee shop she was working in.

"Hi Murrue!" Cagalli hollered back fondly. She was always fond of Murrue she was like an older sister to her and she still remembered that they met there at AA Cofi (Archangel Coffee House) when she surrenders to her weakness of a pleasant Sunday breakfast which was composed of 4 pieces of croissants with 5 tablespoons of Greek honey and brood coffee with extra cream and a little cooled down. Yeah… every Sunday she goes there to chat with Murrue and sometimes with Mwu the owner and the husband of Murrue.

She pressed the summon button of the elevator. 'Ding' and revealed Athrun. He's probably from the gym in the basement, is she wasn't immune to men and relationships she might have gone loco a long time ago, I mean seeing this very handsome guy with fitting shirt and shorts…

"Hi Athrun" She said casually as she entered the elevator.

"Hi lovely" he said back

'Squash definitely squash; she thought to herself. She met Athrun in the pool a few months ago and they were the only occupants left and started talking and got some coffee together they also had have coffee a couple of times. He's occupying the Zala-Gem penthouse she assumed I mean c'mon a family as rich as the Zala's could well afford a black sheep ne? No, wrong they could well afford ten black sheep and have enough cash to buy the hope diamond and the pearl of Allah to be put into one necklace, ha!

"Would you want some coffee lovely? He asked with his gorgeous English accent

"love to Aths but not now I've got to much on right now" she answered looking at him and smiled lightly "love to chat longer but I really have to go, bye see you later" she waved past him and went to her apartment.

-------------------------------------------

Cagalli slammed the taxi door and went through the main doors of the hotel, a bellboy greeted her and bowed his a bit and she smiled back. She walked toward the elevators and pressed the summon button waited fir the elevator and 'ding' she went in she studied herself in the mirrors of the elevator. She was wearing a dainty inky violet Liz Claiborne cocktail dress with heavy beadings on the hem line. She wore a pair of the loveliest chandelier earrings which were made out of amethyst and a matching teardrop necklace. She put on silver eye shadow which made her golden orbs more sparkly she wore on light foundation and a tinge of coral red lipstick just to make he lips pop. And her hair was don in a neat chignon the only thing holding it was a pair of violet pins with rhinestones that sparkle every time she moves. A silver clutch bag with a pair of silver and violet sling-backs which were like what 3, 4 inches?

Cagalli saw the familiar purple haired head standing out of the crowd, and twitched as he called her.

"Calla darling, I thought you wouldn't come, you know that I sweat blood just for me to get these invites?" he asked with a silky tone

"no, sorry" she answered back dismissively and looked around and say Athrun. Athrun, she thought as a smile ran over her face.

"Wait here Yunna. I'll introduce you to someone." Cagalli stated and began to walk away

'Please oh please walk away from the crowed' she whispered slightly to herself. 'Yes!! Thank you!!' she thought as she looked up and went straight to her target

"Athrun" She breathed

"Cagalli what a pleasant surprise! Should I take it you followed me here?" Athrun asked jokingly

"Athrun would you please do me a big, big favor?" she held her breath

"Sure pumpkin name it and it shall be" Athrun smiled at her

"Well…. Err… can you pretend to be my fiancé just while I introduce you to my boss back there? Please Athrun!!" She pleaded

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

What do you think? if there'sany wrong spelling or anything at all wrong I'd love you to tell me. I don't mind flames but please do be careful with your comments R&R everyone!! Thanks for reading


	2. Sure okay

Lies, Fiancés and finally Love?

Chapter 2

--------------------------------

"Okay …. Sure no problem just lead me to the guy…" he answered and wrapped his arm around her waist he saw her fidgeting…

"and just to let you know I don't do anything half heartedly and as an about-to-be-married man I tend to be the possessive kind" he added with a sly smile on his face

"okay let's go Yuuna's probably waiting" she said and walked slowly until she reached Yuuna

He pressed his lips into a fine line and said "Cagalli" stiffly noticing the figure beside her

"Yuuna meet Athrun, Athrun meet my boss Yuuna Seiran" She said sweetly and looked at Athrun. While he Athrun got a glass of champagne and was half way done

"Nice to meet you sir" Yuuna said rather stiffly and held out a hand only to meet with Athrun's champagne glass and was startled and held it. 'SHIT' he thought maybe she told Athrun about his deeds and was suddenly snapped out of it when…

"Aren't you going to congratulate us Seiran?" Athrun said rather sleekly

"Err…. Yes of course sir congratulations with err... you're engagement err….How are you feeling about it?" he asked hurriedly afraid to upset him

"Well we're VERY excited about it and we're getting married quite soon" Athrun stressed but apparently Cagalli thought it was too loud and then…….

BOOM!!

"Athrun darling!! It's high time you got your foot down" Looking at Cagalli then gave a nod "With no less a beautiful lady" Cagalli was thankful that Athrun's arm was around her waist if not she might have fallen a heap on the floor. After the statement of the lady in gold everything and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the 'couple' just after a few seconds Cagalli was being introduced to the lady in gold.

"Cagalli this is Aunt Lovecraft, Aunt this is Cagalli my fiancée" Athrun declared proudly which caused Cagalli to blush a bit

"Nice to meet you Miss Cagalli" She said neatly and flashed a genuine smile at her 'She looks beautiful' Cagalli thought and with that she answered back.

"Nice to meet you too Aunt Lovecraft, err can I call you that?"

"Of course love after all Athrun's going to be your husband so why not start calling me that?" Aunt Lovecraft answered cheerily "Ohh! Goody they've got finger food I must go now!!" She left the last of her smiles to Athrun and Cagalli and sped off

"Let's go eat somewhere nice and quiet and not here" Athrun said and walked with Cagalli in his arm to the doors. Cagalli was still stiff and was horrified because for the first time in her life she experienced how ugly it was to be shot at by a lot and I mean a lot of reporters. 'Maybe Aunt Lovecraft is someone rich and famous' she concluded

"Thanks for the favor" Cagalli said quietly as they went through the elevators.

"You should go back to the party Athrun, I know you still have a lot to do. I wouldn't want to be a drag, I'll just go home and again-" she was cut off by Athrun

"No we will have dinner and you will have to explain the charade I just entered" Athrun said coolly and the elevator doors swung open and they went through – Cagalli's arm was held by his hand into a death grip but not hurting her- a series of cars until they reached a two-seated sports car that was sleek black with silver edgings

She got in at the other side and the car zoomed off .Fast, very fast with the hood down some of Cagalli's hair had been freed from the chignon but her face looks pale not the pale that she's going to faint, pale like the moon.

They arrived in an underground parking lot and Athrun went out as quick as a lighting bolt appeared beside Cagalli's door and helped her out "Thanks" Cagalli muttered and they stepped in the elevator and moved up and at last 'ding' the elevator door opened.

It revealed a hallway made out of marble it looked like some Greek god lived there

"We'll eat here somewhere quiet and we'll always have a table" he opened the door "welcome to the penthouse" he said boastfully "come in he motioned for her she said thanks and sat down the armchair as told by Athrun.

"Would you like to watch while I toss something up for dinner?" He asked

"Yeah… Sure" she replied following him to the kitchen and sat down at the glass table 'everything in this penthouse must cost at least a thousand bucks each' she thought surveying the room it was carefully lit so the effect was lovely.

"So what brought us to our little charade?" Athrun asked as she watched him wash the lettuce.

She was getting started when Athrun said "Get those wine glasses will you love and there's wine in the fridge take that and follow me"

She just nodded her head and followed what he said, followed him to the French doors and the stunning view of Aprillius at night greeted them with a gush of warm wind

"Continue and here's your salad" Athrun handed her her fork and she continued and as the meal ended she was also near to the end of her explanation…

"Thanks Athrun and goodnight" Cagalli said and stood up

"Goodnight Cagalli sweet dreams" he replied not even bothering to stand up. Cagalli on the other hand was offended by this and as she reached the door

"Too bad you can't do anything progressive all you do is mope around and play deceptive games" she said contently

"The deception was your idea" he said a bit pissed of by what she said "I just went along because you looked scared and helpless. And the idea that I won't like my name linked with yours matrimonially appalls me" he added with gritted teeth

That hurt more than the right it had Cagalli thought and shot back "oh please I don't want to get married. EVEER. And even if I did men like you go down the bottom of my list."

"Goodnight Cagalli" Athrun said yet again with gritted teeth

"Goodnight Athrun" Cagalli answered back with the same tone.

She closed the door went in the elevator and pressed her floor number.

She stumbled in her apartment and just went to bed

In the morning for the first time ever she was late for work. She went in her office to fin Yuuna sitting on her chair

"You've met my fiancé last night and he's the jealous type I tell you, goes to the gym everyday" she lied

"Yes, I've come to tell you that had I known you had a fiancé I wouldn't have-" he cut himself off ashamed. "I just hope we'll still be friends" he said and exited the room

Cagalli on the other hand sat down and rubbed her temples and suddenly Mir burst in her office and screamed

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm not green with envy but this is so cool!!" and placed Cagalli's coffee down

"Excuse me?" That's all Cagalli could say

"The secret's well and out wait" she said and rushed out and came back in with a newspaper in her hand she handed it to Cagalli and BAM!!!!!!!

On the headline was _"GEM Tycoon, billionaire Athrun Zala pinned down at last by the lovely Cagalli Yulah Attha" _

'SHIT' she thought 'no wonder he seemed so hurt when I gods why did you have to ask Athrun out of that many people why oh why did you ask a billionaire/ most eligible bachelor/the most richest bachelor to do you that favor?!' Cagalli mentally slapped herself but was snapped out of her thought

"Tell me all about it, how you met how you fell in love, OOHH OHH!! Where's the ring? Or is it to valuable to wear?" Mir interrupted Cagalli just kept quiet and looked at Mir with the can-you-leave-me-now-or-else-I'll-skin-you-alive look Mir got that and went out ASAP. She took 2 aspirin tablets for her headache and the phone rang "Hello Cagalli Yulah, may I help you?" she said to the receiver "You bet your sweet life you can! Sounded from the other line" 'Gulp not good' she thought.

------END------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R!


	3. A Visit To Mommy Zala

Lies, Fiancés and finally Love?

If there are any clarifications don't hesitate to ask and….. Please drop a review!! Sorry if my story is not very nice, kindly request stuff I'd really like that……

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"You bet your sweet life you can" Sounded from the other line 'Gulp not good' Cagalli thought as she recognized the voice.

"What do you want, Athrun?" She said to the receiver

"What do I want?! You of all people saw what splashed on the newspaper right? Be ready I'll pick you up in 2 hours. Lunch yeah lunch…"

"But Athrun I still have a lot of work to do" She almost emphasized the word work but she remembered he is the "Gem Tycoon" so her voice just wobbled a little

"We need to discuss this Cagalli" He said rather commanded

"No we really don't" She answered back

"Then I suppose you have your promotion?"

"Is that a threat?" She seethed

"What does it sound like?" He countered her

"I thought you are an international guy with high language skills? But yet you cant understand a simple sentence, I have a lot of work to do" She replied steadily

"And I thought you belonged to the top 1 of the population's IQ test Miss Attha, yet you can't understand that we must discuss this matter" He replied coolly. Cagalli froze 'How the hell did he know about the "you belong to the top1, of the population's IQ test" matter?'

"Ah… yes you might be wondering how I knew that….. I did my research" he stated simply and firmly

Now she was angry "You shouldn't be snooping around my life you know!! And if you just kept your slimy ugly green hands to yourself and just lowered your voice down WE wouldn't be in this mess!" She erupted

"Are you done now? And my hands aren't slimy and green or are they?" He replied sarcastically

"Good bye Zala" were her last words and banged the phone down.

A few minutes later Mir burst in her office for the 2nd time today.

"Caga!! I talked with Mr. Zala just now and he said be ready in 45 min. he said he was sorry for not telling you that it would me advanced an hour and 15 minutes and said that your phone line was bust so he had to call me. OMG I talked with Athrun Zala, THE ATHRUN ZALA!!" she screeched within one intake of oxygen.

"Okay" 'damn it why did he have to be so witty?' she asked herself "Thank you Mir"

40 min later…. Cagalli got her head off the lunch date they were going to have. And was out of her office with Stellar and Shinn in the Advertising department and was having coffee. She missed these times when you just relax and then that's when you work hard.

"Cagalli" A man behind her called

'Shit' Cagalli thought 'cause she knew it was Athrun she turned her chair around and said "Hi Athrun" cheerily as if she was glad to meet him.

"And you two are?" Athrun asked and looked at Shinn and Stellar only shot a death glare at Shinn

"Athrun, I'd like you to meet Stellar my BFF and Shinn Stellar's BF(boyfriend)" with this she noticed that Athrun's tenseness was gone

"Nice to meet you both Cagalli let's go now. And these are for you my love" he said and handed her the most beautiful bouquet of flowers (it was wrapped in green tissue paper and a plastic with hearts on it and last was a yellow tinted see through plastic and the flowers were beautiful white carnations and red roses with a lot of baby's breath).

"Oh!! Thank you very much dear" she answered coyly and went to hug Athrun

"Bye we must leave now" Athrun excused and nodded at Stellar and Shinn

In the car…….

"Your so good in acting, Athrun. _'And These are for you my love'_" She mocked imitating his voice.

"What about you _'Oh!! thank you very much dear'_" He mocked with the same tone

"What was I supposed to do? Say back off buster? Or, I'd rather you die than touch that with a ten foot pole?" she answered temperamentally

"We're here" he stated dismissively and went out went to Cagalli's side and opened the door for her "let's go" he said Cagalli didn't move one inch from her seat instead she crossed her arms over her chest and sank into her seat even more.

"Cagalli don't be like this" he said calmly

"What do you mean, dont be like this? Sorry buster but I AM LIKE THIS" she answered

"Fine by me, but you leave me no choice.." Cagalli was about to look at him but suddenly a pair of airms carried her of her seat, bridal style

"Athrun 'A-Hole' Zala put me down or I'll skin you alive and I'm not joking" Cagalli declared as she wobbled much to her surprise Athrun wasn't even breathing hard and even handed the keys to the bellboy who was shocked to see there position.

"NO I know you won't skin me alive, number one it's against the law, number two what would other say if you skinned you fiancé alive? Number three you'll have to answer to my fans and the girl –Sandy- who is clinging on my back for the past months." He said simply and the door opened and they were lead o a room and earned different looks from the guests.

Athrun put Cagalli down on her chair and Athrun on the other.

"So Cagalli……..?"

"So? what? dude stop making it in suspense. You remind me of my grandma she used to say 'soo, Cagilla (typo intended), how's ya doin?' and mainly she just says that 'cause she can't remember what to sa next"

"So do you still think of me as a guy who mopes around playing deceptive games?"

"No..." he looked at her sternly and she added "Are you expecting a 'sorry' from me? well sorry to burst your bubble-"

"No" he cut her short " Sorry to burst '_your_' bubble, I really didn't expect any. The problem with you is that you don't know how to relax"

"You know what? wour the most egotistical, jerk I've ever met!" she exclaimed with fury

"Well, that is why I was planning to go visit my mom and decided to tag you along" he said plainly as he motioned for the waiters

"WHAT???!!!!"

-----------------------------------------

Although it may not be perfect please review!! thanks!!


	4. Poor Cagalli

Lies, Fiancés and finally Love?

Sorry to update so late… here's your Chap 4!

------------------+++--------------------

"What?!" Cagalli screeched "You can't do that!! You didn't even ask me!!!"

"I didn't have to, I knew the answer would be no. So I excused you from work via your chairman Leon?...no Leonardo?... Le-" Athrun spoke as he got so rudely interrupted by Cagalli

"It's Leonard and you JERK!! How could 'you' do that to 'me'?!!! Oh… and by the way I won't be coming with you to see your mom!" she said ever so sweetly and stood up

"Cagalli, where are you going?" He asked as he too shot up

"Home if you don't mind" she answered shortly and mumbled some words which were probably insults

"You are not going home. It's raining" He answered a bit concerned but still with his authoritative voice

"So? Like I care. I'm not like some of 'your' girls that are scared of water like goats! And please enjoy your meal" She answered already at the door "Bye Zala" and walked out in the main restaurant (if you were wondering, Athrun got a private room.)

As she walked by a lot of girls were looking at her. Cagalli hypothesized that Zala+her+newspaper+engagement her early death.

'Stupid Zala, Stupid fan girls of Zala' was what her mind been screaming for the past few minutes since she left the restaurant. She walked under the pouring rain and just smiled. It had been a long time since she just walked under the rain with her ex boyfriend and currently best friend, Shinn. She just loved the times when she Shinn and Stellar hang around during their high school times but it was long gone.

She didn't go back to her apartment as soon instead she walked the park and guess who she saw there. 2 words, the famous Meer Campbell, the Lacus Clyne impersonator.

"Oh… Hi Cagalli" she said ever so sweetly

"Err… Hi?" Cagalli pretended not to know who she is

"My, my, my. Why would Athrun choose such an ugly bitch like you?" She commented, which made Cagalli's blood boil.

"Well, maybe because bitches like me are far better off that copy cats slash impersonators like you" Cagalli slipped back

"How dare you! My hair is of natural color" She said sounding offended as she motioned to one of her guys to attack Cagalli "I'll have to annihilate the fungus before it grows." She said with a smile as she snapped her fingers

"Playing dirty aren't we? Too bad if I were you I'd just go before I laid my hands on your face there for ruining that b-e-a-utiful face job of yours" she said rather sure of herself until a fist came in contact with her stomach. "Arghh! You BITCH!" She growled as she tried to run herself into Meer until a spiky stiletto jabbed her stomach which caused her to wince and cry out in pain. Only then did she notice that no wonder there were no people. She was completely surrounded by guards.

Meer stepped forth and said warningly "He may be your fiancé but he's destined for me and please never go near him. EVER. Do I make myself clear Attha?"

Cagalli was about to answer until a foot met her side and it repeated over and over and over until she fainted. She was carried under the tree and all guards retreated.

----------------------------------------------- Next Day-------------------------------------------

Athrun walked briskly through the corridor until he bumped on Murrue

"Oh… sorry" he mumbled until Murrue came up with the question

"You're Athrun Zala, right? I didn't hear Cagalli pass by my room so I was wondering were she was"

"What?! She didn't come back?" he said worriedly

"Nope, did something happen? Because if something did happen to Cagalli I swear I'm gonna chop your head off!!" Murrue threatened

"I'm sorry but right now I'm looking for her so excuse me" he said politely as he received a call from one of his guards that they finally located Cagalli.

---------------------------------Hospital--------------------

Athrun entered the room and saw Cagalli in bed pale as death and helpless. He called the doctor and the person(s) who found her. When he went outside.

"Lacus….. Kira…"he mumbled…..

----------------------------------------------------------------

That's all folks!! R&R please!! THANKS!!


	5. shveet!

Lies, Fiancés and finally Love?

A/N :Hehehee sorry for the SUPER late update …. But in this fic it's ASUCAGA fluff (or something like that) it's to 'make-up for the LATENESS of my fic! Anyway… R&R! Enjoy! 

Millennium

-Preview-

Athrun entered the room and saw Cagalli in bed pale as death and helpless. He called the doctor and the person(s) who found her. When he went outside.

"Lacus….. Kira…"he mumbled…..

-End of Preview-

"Congratulations, Athrun" Kira said as he shook hands with his friend

"Yes Athrun, it was unfortunate for your fiancé to be in this state" Lacus said sympathetically

"….." Atrhun was still in shock (A/N: well kind of, I mean seeing Cagalli like that..) 

"C'mon Athrun I'm sure Cagalli's a strong girl, although I haven't met her yet. It's fortunate enough for Kira and I to be passing by the park" Lacus assured

"Yeah I know… Thanks guys" He mumbled blankly

Then a doctor came out of Cagalli's room

"Mr. Zala, your fiancé is safe and she just needs time to recuperate, she's not as bad as she looks but judging by her looks it's as if she doesn't give time to herself to rest" the doctor said matter-of-factly

"hmm.. Can we go in now?" he asked

"Yes you may sir, she's currently awake" he said courteously and bowed his head slightly (A/N: Did I mention that Athrun's mom is the president of the hospital?)

Athrun hurriedly went in the room tailed by Kira and Lacus. He sat down by the bed.

"Cagalli" he said as he held her hand

----------

"Athrun really cares for Cagalli doesn't he?" Lacus whispered to Kira as they exited the room to give some private time for the couple

"yeah… It's the first time I've seen him act like that" Kira agreed

----------

"hmm..?" a weak voice asked

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it to be like this" he said remorse evident in his voice

"It doesn't matter Athrun it-" she got cut in by Athrun

"Yes it does Cagalli, I put_ your_ life in danger"

"But Athrun, it's not _your_ fault"

"I still blame myself, who did this to you?" he asked curiosity and anger mixed in his eyes

"I think it's better if I wont tell you" she said

"_I_ think it's better if you tell me that way-"

"but you have to promise that you will _ not _act aggressively towards her" she cut in

"Cagalli" he said in an authoritative voice

"Athrun" she mimicked in the same tone

"Look Cagalli, I'm doing this for your safety" he said

"Fine. Meer -what a bitch- Campbell" she said with sheer annoyance

"okay"

"Now can I sleep?" she said

"oh.. I'm sorry for keeping you" he squeezed her hand once and left her

As Athrun left Cagalli reflected and thought to herself 'I think I'm starting to like- What the hell am I thinking?! Argh!' and she hit her haed with a pillow.

----------Next day----------

When Cagalli woke up with the scent of jasmine floating around the room and when she sat up her room was filled with different kind of flowers (but mostly are jasmine). Then Athrun entered.

"Do you like them?" he asked with a gentle smile on his face

"As a matter of fact I do. Thank you very much" a smile too touch her lips

"Your welcome, and look I brought you a visitor" he said as MEER CAMPBEEL stepped in looking rather pissed.


	6. Everything's okay!

Lies, Fiancés and finally Love?

A/N : I'm so sorry (again) for the late update, but I hope you guys like this chapter.

oh.. btw this story is based from a book A Honeyed Seduction, well I revised and edited some parts, okay alot.

Thanks for all the reviews!! Keep them coming.

disclaimer: I do not own GSD or GS

--preview--

--Next day--

When Cagalli woke up with the scent of jasmine floating around the room and when she sat up her room was filled with different kind of flowers (but mostly are jasmine). Then Athrun entered.

"Do you like them?" he asked with a gentle smile on his face

"As a matter of fact I do. Thank you very much" a smile too touch her lips

"Your welcome, and look I brought you a visitor" he said as MEER CAMPBEEL stepped in looking rather pissed.

--End of preview--

"Hello Cagalli" said Meer in a shrill voice

"Er… hello?" Cagalli asked unsteadily

"I'll leave you girls alone to talk" Athrun politely excused himself

"I'm sorry" Meer said in a semi-sincere way

"Okay" Cagalli replied in the same fashion , as if it did not affect her.

Meer muttered something under her breath.

"What is it Meer?" asked Cagalli blood boiling to a small height.

"Nothing, nothing at all Attha" She replied

"Is that why you came? To insult me?" Cagalli steamed

"I said sorry you-" Meer was unable to finish for she heard a hard cold voice

"Campbell, were you just about to insult my fiancée?"

"Athrun! I, no –she-she insulted me first! I didn't !" Meer stammered and went near Athrun and put her hand on his chest. "She- oh Athrun please-"

"Please what? Get your hands off me, get out. If I hear one more insult from you directed to my fiancée, be dead sure, I'll sue you for assault. Do you get that? Campbell? I brought you here to ask for forgiveness and you insult her?" He roared

"I'm so-sorry Athrun I-" Meer stammered now scared and teary

"out" that single word got her flying out of the room.

"What was that for Athrun?" Cagalli asked mildly confused

"I thought she'd say sorry but ended up upsetting you. How are you feeling?" He changed subject quickly

"Oh.. I'm fine though a little sore" She said cheerily

"Well, after you get better, we are going to visit mum." He stated a grin forming

"WHAT?! You're still going to go through with it?" Cagalli screeched which caused 2 nurses to run in.

"Is everything- Oh, we're so sorry to disturb you. Ermm excuse us" Nurse 1 said Nurse 2 bowed and left. Both feeling silly.

"Of course we are" he said surely and went towards the bed. When he sat down.

"OUCH!" Athrun exclaimed and got off the bed looking at Cagalli in a what-the-hell-was-that?! Look.

Cagalli on the other hand burst out laughing. "Sorry Athrun-hahaha" showing him the bottle that he sat down on "But I cant help it hahhaaaa- serves you right though- hhahaaa!"

"I'll get my revenge Attha" he said in a sinister sounding but kind of joking threat

"Really now?" Cagalli countered

"Yes" Their was a knock on the door. Athrun smiled and went near the bed. He put his knee on the bed (it looked like he was kissing Cagalli).

"Athrun-" Cagalli started a bit confused

"Come in" Athrun said and the door opened, revealing an elderly nurse that turned red when she saw their position.

"Please go out Mr. Zala. I'll take her stats and you might serve as a-a distraction" the nurse said carefully selecting her words.

"Aw, can't it be later? We were about to get to the good part" said Athrun as he straightened himself.

"Sorry Mr. Zala, Ms. Attha but I have to get the stats."

"Okay then. Good bye love" Athrun said and kissed Cagalli on her forehead making Cagalli whisper to him "You better start praying for your life."

"Of course I will darling." He said sweetly allowing the nurse to hear. "I'll lengthen the honeymoon period." With that he left. Cagalli as red as a tomato and the nurse giggling.

"Oh.. you young ones" She said merrily

--Millennium--

"Athrun, I could carry these you know" Cagalli protested as he took her bag from her

"Nope, you just got out of the hospital, I will carry your belongings" He insisted stubbornly

"Fine" she finally agreed

A lot of reporters where there at the entrance but the guards fended them off. Cagalli's face whitened and she felt sick from the noise.

Athrun wrapped an arm around her waist "Cagalli are you alright?" he asked worriedly puling her closer.

"I'm Fine Athrun, really. Just a mild headache that's all" She reassured him

"Get in the car Caga, slowly" He instructed as he helped Cagalli inside the limo. The he followed.

"Where to Master Zala?" the driver asked his head appearing on the screen

"To the apartment the to SpringSnowflake" He said

"Yes Master Zala"

"You will collect the things that you will need and you will reside in the estate. That way you will find peace and you will recuperate" He explained

"And if I say no?" Cagalli asked

"Then I will have to pack for you. I do not deny the fact that I like meddling around other people's stuff-"

"Okay! Okay! I will go pack my stuff" Cagalli cut in.

Sometime Later

"Are you done now Caga?" asked Athrun while he was watching Cagalli packing her stuff. Poking her head in odd places just to get her valuables. It really amused him when he sat down the sofa and then stuck his hand underneath the pillows to find a bra. It also amused him when Cagalli turn bright red.

"Wait, just a little more stuff." She answered

"Tell me, do you plan packing your whole apartment?" He asked sarcastically

"No- I – I just have a lot of things to pack. I need suits you know, because I need to work. And it'll only take around 1-2 months to get that promotion so don't worry."

"Yes 1-2 months indeed" He said quietly

"Master Zala we have arrived." Announced the driver as the limo stopped in front of a large palace-like mansion.

Cagalli was astounded by the beauty of the estate's green lawns and marble fountains. It was like a fairytale dream. She never knew that inside those cold black and gold gate was a dream. The main house was of Victorian elegance. Fine carvings and intricate designs were found in all the right places. It was very open, no door, just an arch way with 3 guards in each side. The marble floor was beautiful, pure white. But she frowned when she saw the roses.

"Something wrong Cagalli?" asked Athrun

"Athrun, roses are supposed to look free not riot in lines" She scolded but then sid sorry because that was not really nice of her.

"No, not at all. You're the guest here so you should comment more often" he reassured

Then they got out of the car. Athrun instructed the driver where to put Cagalli's things and walked through the arch as the guards saluted them.

"What happens when it's summer?" asked Cagalli noticing that there were no air conditioning devices.

"We close all the openings if it's too hot and put on the air con it's remote operated. Glass covers it up so it may seem as if it's still the same" as Athrun was finishing the statement a butler came in.

He gave a bow. "Master Athrun, Her Excellency the Duchess is here. She said she wanted to meet miss Attha. Her Excellency is now in the Rose room" He said and gave another brief bow and left. (Yes, I forgot to tell you. They are actually a ducal family)

"Let's go Cagalli, mother is waiting" Athrun said as he walked through the grand corridor.

"wha-?"

--End--

R&R please! I'm losing my ideas because I'm soo lazy so please drop suggestions and if you want you could tell me what you guys would like to read!


	7. Meet Lenore

Lies, Fiancés and finally Love

Lies, Fiancés and finally Love?

(A/N) I'm soooo sorry!! Really I wanted to update this summer but I just didn't!! and school started sooo boohoo!! Hope you like this chapter. THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!!

-- Preview --

Then they got out of the car. Athrun instructed the driver where to put Cagalli's things and walked through the arch as the guards saluted them.

"What happens when it's summer?" asked Cagalli noticing that there were no air conditioning devices.

"We close all the openings if it's too hot and put on the air con it's remote operated. Glass covers it up so it may seem as if it's still the same" as Athrun was finishing the statement a butler came in.

He gave a bow. "Master Athrun, Her Excellency the Duchess is here. She said she wanted to meet miss Attha. Her Excellency is now in the Rose room" He said and gave another brief bow and left. (Yes, I forgot to tell you. They are actually a ducal family)

"Let's go Cagalli, mother is waiting" Athrun said as he walked through the grand corridor.

"wha-?"

--End of Preview --

"Come on, Ed says mother is expecting us"

"Ath- Athrun!! Hey!! Arghh!!" stuttered a very irate Cagalli as she ran to keep up with Athrun. By the time she was walking beside him he stopped in front of a door that has intricate rose carvings and gold hinges.

"Here we are." He stated as he grabbed the knob

"Wait! Does your mother know about us?"

"Yes she does, my sisters Celestia and Cassandra have also been informed" with that he opened the door.

"Mother" he addressed respectfully, went to his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

Cagalli was observing the room, the colors were pastel, pale pinks , primrose, sky blue, light green. The plush chairs were embroidered with gold thread. A picture of the Duke and the Duchess was hanging on top of the mantel of the fireplace. The wall opposite the door was all French windows, showing the garden in a beautiful picture.

"Mother, meet Cagalli. Cagalli, Mother" The Duchess looked up and smiled at Cagalli.

"Hello Cagalli, nice to meet you" She stood up showing grace and elegance. She was wearing a pale blue suit and simple diamonds here and there.

"Err.. nice to meet you too, Your Excellency" She then held out her hand and they shook.

"Ooohhh! Do call me Lenore. You know, Athrun told me about this horrible, horrible man. Your boss what's his name again? Yuda?"

"It's Yuuna , Mother, and please excuse me I still need to attend to some matters." He gave his mother a peck on the cheek a swift nod to Cagalli and he left.

"Oh that son of mine, he never know how to rest. So Cagalli do tell me about this Yuuna"

She told him everything, from start to finish. Minus, of course the Meer Campbell incident. Now they moved on to a lighter topic.

Cagalli was thinking of how lucky Athrun is to get a mom like Lenore Zala. I mean Lenore is a gentle person, witty , humorous and beautiful. Athrun looks like the male version of his mother, what about his two other sisters then?

"Cagalli, I think it's time you go upstairs and prepare for dinner. Mrs. Roy" she addressed a lady in waiting through the intercom. "Please call Athrun."

An old plump woman in her mid- forties came in. " Yes madam, immediately"

"Athrun will lead you to your room. If you want you could still take a bath. Dinner is always served at 8:00. Since it's just six you still have two hours to yourself. Dinner here is just casual, unless of course a special occasion." Just as she finished the door opened to reveal Athrun.

"You called, Mother?" He asked standing by the door way.

"Darling, please lead Cagalli to her room so she may just freshen up"

"Yes mother." He turned to Cagalli. "Shall we go?"

Cagalli said her goodbye and left with Athrun.

"How many rooms are in this place?" She asked.

"There are 49 rooms and one master bedroom so all on all 50 rooms." He answered airily

Cagalli just had to gulp down her surprise.

They went up the grand staircase and passed the center corridor as usual the decorations were impeccable and very, very expensive. Then they stopped.

"This is my room." he pointed at the door bigger and more elegant than the others. The others I assure you are also elegant. He walked over to the door opposite it and opened the door. "This is your room. So if you need anything just knock. Lila is your lady in waiting."

"Okay, thanks" She went for the door way when Athrun held her wrist which caused her to twirl around to him.Which, of course landing them in a very awkward position.

"I ah-" he was drained of all the possible thoughts and words when his entire world revolved around Cagalli's pink lips.

"Athr-" she to had the same spell cast on her. And just like that, they kissed, okay it was almost making out. Key word almost.

Both Cagalli and Athrun stiffened at the same time.

"I'll em, pick you up at 8" he said awkwardly, turned and walked off.

Cagalli was crimson. She closed the door with one thought in her mind. 'I just kissed the guy!"

--

I know this is short and I'm sorry but I'll try to make it longer next time. Please R&R!!


	8. The Duke

Lies, Fiancés and finally Love?

A/N: Would You guys accept an apology? I'm so sorry I kept it THIS late but I have a lot of projects to do……..

Disclaimer: :GS/ GSD are not mine.

--Preview—

"Okay, thanks" She went for the door way when Athrun held her wrist which caused her to twirl around to , of course landing them in a very awkward position.

"I ah-" he was drained of all the possible thoughts and words when his entire world revolved around Cagalli's pink lips.

"Athr-" she to had the same spell cast on her. And just like that, they kissed, okay it was almost making out. Key word almost.

Both Cagalli and Athrun stiffened at the same time.

"I'll em, pick you up at 8" he said awkwardly, turned and walked off.

Cagalli was crimson. She closed the door with one thought in her mind. 'I just kissed the guy!"

--End of Preview—

"Miss Cagalli" was uttered respectfully when Cagalli stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh.. err…Lila right?"

"Yes ma'am" came a swift reply

"Cagalli would just do ,Lila"

"Well, Cagalli," she started out a bit awkwardly " your things have been pressed and are already hanging in the closet." She motioned to the walk-in closet " I have been given a package by Master Athrun, he said that you could wear it tonight or you could choose not to."

"Well, I'll just wear my stuff. I really don't need to wear it, at least not tonight."

Lila looked surprised at Cagalli's reply. She just watched her new/ temporary mistress getting jeans that wear bordering the color black and a peach colored, empire waist, shirt dress. She looked passable, Lila thought hopelessly. 'What is Master Athrun going to say about this?'

"Cagalli, I emm," She began "I think that what you are wearing is very pretty, but I think you should wear a dress" Cagalli gave hear a look, to which she added quickly. "or a skirt."

"Tell me honestly Lila. When Lenore said 'casual' Did she mean 'formal-casual' or just 'casual'?"

"Well Cagalli, Her Excellency always wears a dress or a suit. Master Athrun always wears a suit."

Cagalli's mouth formed an "O", then she beagan dashing to the closet and panicking.

"Cagalli, let me just pick for you." Lila said with a smile then turned around to look for that delightful dress she saw a while ago when the maid was hanging her clothes. The word yes went out of her mouth the moment she got hold of a primrose muslin made dress.

"Here you go. You'll look very beautiful in this miss" smiled the petite lady-in-waiting.

"Thank you" Cagalli said greatfully, imagining the scene if she were to walk in, in jeans. Then shivered.

---Millenium—-

"Master Athrun" Lila greeted when she opened the door.

"Well? Is she done?" Came a curt question

"Not yet, sir. Please take a sit. Shall I get you anything?"

"No need." Was the reply, as he made himself comfortable in the blue gold-edged chair.

He looked around the room. The room was called bluebell room. He smiled as he remembered how often he found it weird that all the 50 rooms, 8 formal dining rooms, 3 grand ballrooms, 2 breakfast rooms, 3 formal and 4 informal salons, and the library were named after flowers. The pale blue carpet was immaculately kept. The white curtains, drawn, to be made a picture frame of the garden outside. The chandelier made out of glass was like iced over bluebells.

"Ahem" Came the cough of a someone he knew to well.

He stood and turned his head-then stopped. Cagalli was beautiful. The color of her eyes were more pronounced- "Ahem" came the sound from his left. He saw Lila hiding a smile while breaking his trance.

"So, shall we go now?" was the brisk question

"You're the one standing there like a deer caught by the headlights" came the even brisker reply.

Athrun shut up and held Cagalli's elbow.

"You're the one blushing like an over-ripe tomato" he whispered so that only she could hear.

---Millenium---

Cagalli was so very much embarrassed. She sat down on Athrun's left, Lenore filling the spot to his right. They were eating in the Forsythia room. It was one of the formal dining rooms that lay scattered in SpringSnowflake's main house. She wondered if she could get out of this mess alive. But then her thoughts were cut off with the sound of door opening and the shuffling of feet.

Lenore stood up, a man in a suit the announced "His Most Gracious Excellency The Duke of December"

Athrun nearly spit his drink, a look of horror dawned on Cagalli's face and Lenore just smiled.

Then Athrun stood abruptly and Cagalli followed suit.

"Hello darling" Lenore greeted warmly as she walked towards Patrick and gave him a peck.

The Duke murmured an appropriate response and smiled lovingly at his wife. Then he focused on Athrun who addressed him with a "How are you Father?" phrase.

The Duke just nodded then peered at Cagalli who was shivering under his stiff gaze.

"Your Grace" Cagalli addressed carefully

"Miss Attha" He responded then added "What is this that I have read on the papers?" he said looking at Athrun who was now nervous. "About your engagement?"

"Darling why don't we have that over coffee? I trust that you already had your supper?" Lenore interrupted smiling brightly.

The Duke nodded " I'll just clean up, I shall see you in the Rose room" At the corner of his eye he saw both Cagalli and Athrun slacken, thinking 'you' meant only Lenore. "All of you" he said as he marched out of the room.

----End----

R&R!!


End file.
